


Betrayal

by Madpineapple



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alley Sex, Drabble, Dubious Consent, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madpineapple/pseuds/Madpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betrayal is worse when it comes from close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

Light scrapping of nails on stone, hips undulating to receive a solid thrust.  
Fabric chaffing against the sore skin of his bottom. And that hand, closing and squeezing so tightly around him...  
A moan forced its way through his parted lips and glasses fell with a distinct clatter on the pavement as he tossed his head in guilty pleasure.  
How could he feel pleasure from that demon being buried balls deep inside him, moving at a merciless pace and he stood there, submitting, with his pants around his ankles?  
He could barely think coherent enough to place the blame.  
Traitorous body...


End file.
